The New Start
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: When Eddy is away to visit his brother, Mike tries to adapt to the cul-de-sac without him, but almost no one can replace Eddy or cheer her up like a good friend or partner. That is, until she gets a big surprise when she winds up in the Trailer Park and meets up with Marie Kanker and strikes an unlikely bond with the blue-haired girl. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New Mike, Lu &amp; Og/ Ed, Edd, n Eddy Crossover fan fiction submission. This material is rated T for some teenage and adult situation. Reader discretion is advised. Read &amp; Review, I own no one, but OC's. **

* * *

It had been a year since Mike Mavinsky moved to the cul-de-sac. She had made a big change on everybody, namely the Ed's. The other kids weren't sure what to make of her, but she thought it was important she got to be with Eddy and she was like a protector to him when he wouldn't be having guy time with Ed and Double D. However, one time, Eddy told Mike to meet him on the playground after school. Mike zipped up her fall jacket and did as told and went looking for him. She then found Eddy huddled on the swing set by himself while the other kids were off going home, happily awaiting what to do during their vacation.

"Hey, Eddy," Mike sat on the swing next to him and clutched the strings holding her up on the seat. "What's up?"

Eddy heaved a shattered sigh and looked up at her. "I'm visiting my brother this vacation..."

"Oh, how long will you be gone?"

"I'm not so sure I'll be coming back..."

"What?" Mike scooted closer. "Why?"

Eddy heaved a sigh and stared at the ground. "Listen, Mike, I ain't never told anyone this before but... My brother's not as good as I say he is."

"You told everyone your brother's the coolest kid of the cul-de-sac and anyone would be lucky to know him." Mike spoke up.

"I know, Mike, I know..." Eddy sighed. "But, he isn't. My brother lives far away and works at an amusement park now. Everything I ever told anything about my brother was a lie. My brother beats me up all the time whenever I get time with him, Mom and Dad don't care, they never did. I was so relieved when he graduated from Peach Creek High and went his way away from us, because now I was free. Since I was the little brother, I figured I'd try to do what he'd do since it worked for him... I had a poor male influence, I realize that now."

Mike cupped her mouth in slight shock.

"I don't think I'm gonna make it back alive, Mike," Eddy looked into her eyes. "I never told anyone about my brother. Not even Sock-head or Mono-brow."

"Wow..." Mike was surprised he had the courage to tell her and not his best friends he had known longer in his life. "I wish I could go with you Eddy..."

"I wish I could too... I'm really gonna miss you." he leaned in for a kiss.

"I'll miss you a lot..." Mike did the same to let their lips touch.

Their lips were inches apart now. Before they could touch, a shrill voice called out that sounded like Eddy with a high voice. "EDWIN SAMPSON, IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Eddy broke out in annoyance. "MOM! I am trying to have a moment here!"

"EDDY, YOU COME HERE RIGHT NOW, YOUR BROTHER IS EXPECTING YOU!"

Eddy heaved an aggravated sigh and looked sadly back at his girlfriend. "Bye, Mike... Take care of Ed and Double D for me, would ya?" he left the swing and started to trudge to his parents' car to take him to a bus station.

Mike watched him leave and sighed.

* * *

The girl then went to the Candy Store. She was having a lot of milkshakes to drown her sorrows. "Give me another, Mr. Barr..." she said, near slurry to one of her worst enemy's father's who happened to own the shop.

"I think you had enough, little lady..." Mr. Barr told the girl.

"Enough? Enough!?" Mike knelt on the bar table and gripped his collar. "I'll tell _you _when I've had enough!"

Double D and Ed came into the shop then.

"Double D, Mike's gonna kill Kevin's dad!" Ed laughed and pointed.

"Good lord!" Double D cried, then went to grab Mike and settle her. "Excuse me, sir... She's new in town..." he set her down and looked at her, giving a scolding look. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Eddy's gone, I need something to fill the void!" Mike told him, nearly nasty.

"That's now way to waste your precious youth," Double D sighed. "Look, I know it's hard without Eddy, but you need to relax, Michelene."

"DON'T call me that."

"Sorry, Mike... Why don't you try hanging out with someone besides Eddy? Aren't you friends with Nazz?"

Mike scoffed. "That bimbo? She gives me headaches, she may be pretty, but I don't think there's a brain in that bush of blonde locks."

"Umm... Okay, Sarah?"

"Get real."

"Jimmy?"

"Please..."

"Rolf?"

"I can't understand that kid..."

Double D sighed. "Well, sorry, Mike, but Ed and I are actually busy... You can join us, but it involves experimentation. Ed is going to be my lab rat. You can be exhibit B if you want."

Mike rolled her eyes again. "Pass... I'm gonna see what my parents are doing."

Double D sighed. "Suit yourself," he then looked over in alarm. "AAAUGH! Ed, you can't eat that!" he ran off after the dimwitted Ed.

* * *

Mike sighed and left the candy shop. She had sobered herself up from the milkshakes she had consumed, so she could walk and sulk straight. She then decided to see what the others were doing before she would go to her parents. She was sure they were pretty busy because they're parents and she had a social life to worry about. She saw Nazz in her backyard with her trampoline.

"Hey, Mike, wanna test out my trampoline?" Nazz asked as she bounced happily. "I'm practicing my cheerleading flexibility."

Mike shrugged, then joined her. She removed her shoes and jumped with her. Mike grunted in pain when Nazz did her kicks. After a while, Mike had enough and decided to leave.

Nazz laughed and kept bouncing, then landed after a while. She then noticed Mike left. "Hey, where'd she go? Oh, well, more jumping for me..." she then stood up and hopped up and down again.

* * *

Mike made a surprise visit to the Hill house. She knocked on the door and saw the tall, thin blonde woman who was the mother of Ed and Sarah. Mike requested Sarah and Mrs. Hill told her the girl was up in her room with nothing to do as well.

"So, Mike, you wanna play with me?" Sarah sounded oddly excited to see the older girl.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Mike sounded uncaring.

"Come on, give me your jacket, I know a great game we can play!" Sarah chirped.

After a while, Sarah was wearing Mike's red jacket with the hood up and she had a picnic basket. Mr. Hill was in Sarah's bed now with old lady clothes and Mike was dressed like a wood-cutter.

"Alright, now I'm Little Red Riding Hood and I'm going to visit my granny, but I don't know she's a wolf now," Sarah instructed, then turned to her father. "Why grandma, what big ears, nose, and teeth you have!" she stretched her father's face.

Mr. Hill grunted in pain and yelled out.

"No, no, NO!" Sarah yelled at her father like she would with Ed. "DAD, YOU DO EVERYTHING WRONG! NO WONDER YOUR STOCKS ARE LOW!"

Mike grunted in annoyance.

* * *

Mike then made her way to the Christenson house. Mike knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She then looked in through the window to see Jimmy was with his parents and having a tea party.

"This tea is exquisite, my boy," Mr. Christenson said in a posh accent. "How do you do it?"

"It's made from my own recipe, Father, thank you kindly," Jimmy said in a stuck-up accent, then turned to the lady of the house. "Mother, would you please fetch me a crumpet?"

"Don't mind if I do, Jimmy, my lamb." Mrs. Christenson said back with a tray.

The family all then shared laughs together. Mike rolled her eyes and continued to walk off. Besides, being in all that fluff would cause discomfort and sheer disgust for her part. She then walked deliberately past Kevin's house and was winding up on going to Kelamis farm.

* * *

Mike saw the various farm animals. She felt a little insecure about being in the rural department due to being a city girl all her life, except for that one time on the island. Mike walked past Wilfred the Pig and Victor the Goat, then saw Rolf and told him why she stopped by.

"Rolf is flattered Masculine Named Girl has come to visit." Rolf grinned happily after Mike's discussion.

"Uhh... Yeah, sure Rolf, what do you wanna play first?" Mike asked.

"Play? Oh, there's no time for play! We got work to do!"

"Work?" Mike's eyes widened.

"Yes, work," Rolf put her in an outfit to make her look like Little Bo Peep, complete with hook and frilly bonnet with bows. "You herd the sheep and Rolf will take care the rest of the farm like a good son of a shepherd!" he then walked off into his family farm.

Mike blinked, then had a deadpan look on her face. "I'm Little Bo Mike and I've lost my dignity..."

Later on, Mike wandered the streets of the cul-de-sac.

"Man, there's no one ever to do anything with around here, besides, Eddy..." Mike scoffed, walking down the sidewalk. "What am I supposed to do? I know I could call him, but his brother's probably twisting him up now... Hey, where am I?" Mike now realized she was wandering in the outskirts of Peach Creek. "Great! Now, I'm lost!"

* * *

Mike kept walking. She then heard some bickering as she came closer. She heard some couples arguing and pushed the bushes back to see she was in the trailer park: Home of the Kanker Sisters.

"Aw, man..." Mike moaned. "Of all the places... And Lu said the Cuzzlewitz should not exist."

"Heeeeey!" a voice came behind the pigtailed girl.

Mike squeaked a bit and jumped back. She saw Marie and glared at her. "Go away, Marie, go kiss a Double D doll or something!"

Marie scoffed. "You think just cuz you're friends with boys my sisters are obsessed with that that's why I'm here to see ya? I could help you back to town, but I can take my business elsewhere!"

Mike was surprised by the blue-haired girl's niceness. "Why are you helping me? I'm not one of your sisters."

"I know, but they just annoy me, I don't even _like _that Double D," Marie admitted. "Lee liked Eddy, May liked Ed, I just gave into peer pressure. I don't even like the boys around here!"

Mike blinked at her and came closer to her. "Not even Kevin, Jonny, Jimmy, or Rolf?"

"No way, I'm the most abused out of my sisters, before May came along, I was Lee's punching bag," Marie explained. "Besides, _my _dad was a total jerk and I can see why Mom dumped his sorry butt!"

"_Your _Dad?" Mike looked at her. "You mean, you, Lee, and May aren't even sisters?"

"No, we _are_, we're half-sisters, we all have the same mom, but different dads, and mine was an alcoholic, jobless deadbeat. Mom says his name was Bobby, but she called him Bubba."

"Oh, Marie, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I get to take my anger out on May who came into the picture not too many years later with that slob, Rod."

Mike looked around. "Hey, where are Lee and May?"

"Mom took them for some errands, I pretended to be sick so I could miss it," Marie folded her bony arms. "You wanna come inside? I kinda wanna tell you something."

"Uhh... Okay."

"The coast is clear, follow me."

* * *

Mike did as told and followed Marie inside the Kanker trailer. It seemed just as Mike expected it to be. Kind of trashy, but what could she expect from a trashy woman raising Lee, Marie, and May Kanker? Marie sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. Mike nodded and sat in the spot beside the blue-haired girl.

"Okay, Marie, what is it?" Mike asked.

Marie sighed and looked back at her. "Don't tell anyone this, it would ruin my reputation. Do you swear on your life you won't tell a soul?"

"I promise."

Marie sighed again. "The reason why I'm not interested in Double D or the other guys is because of this... Mike, I'm a lesbian."


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was a little surprised by Marie's confession. It really startled her for some reason. She had remembered in health class that there are people who are homosexual and they could be anybody they know and they could hide it. Who would have thought it would be the sassiest Kanker sister?

"You're a lesbian?" Mike muttered.

"Yeah," Marie looked away from her, staring at the wall and shutting her eyes. "I didn't think _you'd _understand! You're just like the boys!"

"Hey, girl, I may not be a girly girl myself, but I'm no boy!" Mike hardened her gaze at the blue-haired girl.

Marie scoffed looking back at her. "You might as well be! I mean, your name is Mike, you play baseball better than anyone I know, you're just as strong as Lee, and you don't dress up like Ed's twerp of a sister!"

"You may have a point..." Mike shrugged. "How long have you felt this way?"

Marie stared at the floor, then back at Mike nervously. "A while now... I was sure I'd like Double D since Lee liked Eddy and May liked Ed, I just wanted to be part of the crowd... Though, when I would spend those times stalking and kissing Double D, I felt nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing... I don't know why, but when I kissed him, I felt sick to my stomach... I pretended to like him like the girls like the other Ed's, but I just couldn't do it."

"Weird, I thought you'd be interested in a boy like Kevin or something..."

"Kevin? Gah!" Marie shuddered. "He's even worse than Lee is! All he cares about is that stupid bike, I once heard he put it before saving Nazz's life on a camping trip!"

"Yeesh," Mike rubbed her arm. "Well, I can't say I'm a lesbian myself, but I hope you find someone... See ya later, Marie."

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOW, MIKE!" Marie sounded desperate. She then blinked rapidly. "Oh, uhh... I mean... You can't leave now, we're just getting to know each other..."

Mike glanced at her. "Marie, what are you up to?"

The blue-haired Kanker visibly shivered in front of Mike. Even though she and Lee picked on May the most for being the youngest, she had it rougher than May ever had. Before May was born, Marie was Lee's punching bag and she was abused by her father before the youngest Kanker and her father, Bubba came into the picture and made the infamous Mrs. Kanker realize how men can be such idiots.

"Are you scared?" Mike noticed how shaken Marie seemed.

"What? No! Marie Felman Kanker ain't afraid of nuthin'!" Marie huffed, protecting herself. She then grew low and hid her face in her red nail painted hands. "Except neglect and abuse..." Suddenly she shook again as she felt a pat on her back.

"Hey, no worries..." Mike tried to soothe. "If you want, I'LL be your friend."

Marie snorted in disbelief.

"No, really, I will!" Mike smiled at her.

"Really...?" Marie sounded touched.

Mike smiled to assure her. Marie smiled back. The two then shared a friendly hug. Mike gently patted Marie on the back and the blue-haired girl sighed. For the first time in her life, Marie Kanker felt loved.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Marie, you better had not thrown up everywhere!" Lee's voice was heard outside the trailer.

"Aw, man, it's Lee and May, they can't see me with you!" Marie grew terrified instantly of her reputation being flattened if she was seen with Mike Mavinsky and had started to have a girl crush on her. "Mike, you gotta get out of here!"

"What? Where?" Mike frantically looked around for a place to hide.

"Just go!" Marie shoved her quickly.

Mike saw the couch could pull back as a bed, but she couldn't hide in there. She was running out of time. Marie quickly got into her short-sleeved long shirt which was used as her nightgown and being an old shirt of their mother's. She then used some of her mother's make-up to appear unhealthy and she inhaled the ash tray of Mrs. Kanker and coughed to sound convincing. She then coughed and came to the door and opened it to let her mother and sisters in.

* * *

"Wow, Marie, you look terrible!" May commented.

"Yeah, but that's all the time!" Lee joked.

May and Lee then laughed. Marie scowled deeply. How dare May laugh at her too?

"Here, dear, you can do the laundry as soon as you feel 'over the weather'." Mrs. Kanker plopped a bunch of dirty clothes into her middle child's arms.

"And ya can polish our belt buckles!" Lee added to the pile.

"You can also have the chili dog I didn't finish eating!" May included.

Marie carried the stuff, her legs shaking and she fell with the large amount of stuff. "Okay, guys..." she mumbled.

"Ya smell like cigar butts, Marie," Mrs. Kanker said as she opened the closet door which had Mike squashed into it as she put her coat away and the mother didn't even notice the pigtailed girl. "Have ya been smokin' Mama's secret stash again?"

"No, Mom..." Marie sighed as she put the pile on the kitchen table now to deal with it later. She then panicked as Mike was shown, but luckily, her mother closed the door and came back.

"You're hidin' somethin'," Mrs. Kanker looked into her daughter's eyes. "You had a BOY here, didn't you?"

Marie felt her stomach turn, but had to hide what really happened. "No, Mom, I was in bed all day, I feel really crappy, okay?"

"Ya shouldn't hide things from yer mother," Mrs. Kanker had a cigarette and lit it, blowing the smoke in the clean air, having a low scowl. "Now, go to bed and feel better already, I took care of ya every day until May came along and I don't wanna have to do it all over again!"

"Yes, Mom... I'm going to bed now..." Marie sulked, going to her, May, and Lee's room which was the only bedroom in the trailer park.

"Good." Mrs. Kanker sat on the couch with her other daughters and they watched Jerry Springer.

"And don't stink up _my _side of the room!" Lee called out.

* * *

Marie muttered and went to the room, shut the door, and sat on the bed with Mike sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"So, you wanna talk?" Mike asked.

"I guess." Marie put her hands behind her head, glaring up at the ceiling.

"I never thought I'd feel sorry for you before... Your mother seems 'friendly'."

"HA!" Marie scoffed. "Mom wouldn't recognize me in a police line-up... I bet she prefers Lee and May over me any old day!"

"Well, you _do _have a bad lifestyle, no offense." Mike informed.

"None taken, I guess," Marie spat. "I'll give Mom this, at least we get the bedroom and she chose to sleep on the couch."

"That's good." Mike smiled.

"Whatever," Marie snorted, but smiled back at Mike. "So, what're you doing here? Don'tcha got a date with Shrimpy or something?"

"He's out-of-town," Mike replied. "I kinda got bored and lonely without him, then I accidentally came here."

"Lucky me, huh?" Marie chuckled.

"I guess..."

"So, Mike, are you...umm... disgusted by me?"

"For what? Being a lesbian?"

Marie nodded.

"No," Mike shook her head. "You're actually not bad, Marie. How come we don't hang out together?"

"'Cuz I'm a Kanker sister?" Marie reminded her.

"Oh, yeah." Mike looked down sheepishly.

"Ah, I don't blame ya... We're new kids too, even if ya don't realize it?"

"You are?"

"Yeah, only, not as new as you," Marie explained. "We moved here long before you did. We even met the Ed's before we met everyone else. We even kidnapped them and heard about them from the other kids."

"You kidnapped them?" Mike was taken aback.

"Kinda May's idea," Marie flipped her hair a bit. "She has it bad for Ed. I'm not sure why she likes him and why Lee likes Eddy, Double D's kinda cool, but... I just don't like him that way..."

"Are you sure you're even a lesbian, Marie? I mean, you haven't known any other boys that well besides Double D, right?"

"I'm positive." Marie mumbled.

"Is it Nazz?" Mike wiggled her eyebrows.

"She's pretty, but a little too dense, honestly," Marie folded her arms. "Back where we come from, we were in this girl scout camp one summer."

"What happened there?" Mike asked.

"Well..." Marie was about to tell the story, but there was a knock at the door. "Aw, shit!"

Mike quickly hid under the bed as Lee just came in, looking angered.

"Ma told me to get this for you." Lee came with a bowl of soup that looked like vomit.

Marie cupped her mouth and heavily swallowed. "Not Nana April's broth soup..."

"Yes, Nana April's broth soup," Lee grinned creepily and sat on the bed, squishing Marie's stomach and stirred it up. "Mom's taking an outside cigarette break, so I'M feedin' ya."

"Come on, I'm not a baby, ya know!" Marie folded her arms, then had a spoonful shoved in her mouth despite her protests.

"Oh, by the way, it's a little hot." Lee then said after putting the spoon in, laughing like the crude bully she always was, not even May and Marie were exempt from her wrath.

Marie gulped and nearly gagged. "Okay, I feel better, make it stop!"

"Nope." Lee continued to force down the soup.

Mike was angry under the bed and wanted to do something, but couldn't give herself away.

"Ya know, Marie, since you're sick and won't remember this, I have to say, between youse and May, I've always kinda liked ya." Lee said as she stirred up another thick spoonful of the foul food.

"Yeah?" Marie asked, then whimpered as soon as another spoonful was forced into her yapper.

"Yeah," Lee continued. "I was kinda jealous of ya... You were just born when I was learning how to walk. Mom and your dad always paid attention to ya, even if your old man was an alcoholic, it's not _your _fault he left... I guess I was just mad 'cuz he lost his job and took up drinking in sheer depression. It became really bad and I thought maybe he left cuz of you, cuz, well, _my _dad left before I was born."

Marie gulped. "He did?"

"Yeah, I never knew him, Ma just said he was comin' back home soon, and then your dad came in the picture and I thought _he _was _my _dad, and when I was starting to walk, I was already gonna be a big sister," Lee said a little apologetically. "I was a little mad 'cuz you got everyone's attention, then when your dad lost his job and started drinkin', he started to beat up everyone, even us."

"Did he ever hurt you?"

Lee lifted up her curls to show she had a black eye on her left side that was still there. "Why do you think I hide these all the time?"

Marie cringed, she never heard of anyone able to hurt her older sister before.

"Well, soup's all gone, umm... Get better soon, okay? And don't tell nobody this ever happened." Lee said, then left the room to put the bowl away. She shut the door behind her. "Night, sis."

Marie smiled softly, then Mike came back to her. "Wow... I never knew she felt that way."

"Yeesh, who'd ever think to feel sorry for the Kanker sisters?" Mike couldn't believe her time in the Trailer Park lately.

"I know, right?" Marie nearly scoffed. "Say, why don't you get out of here? I'll tell ya my story another time. I feel crummy about having you over and hidn' you away from everyone like this."

"I understand, call me when you can," Mike stated, then decided to climb out the window. "You gonna be okay?"

Marie groaned. "After a bowl of Nana April's soup, I think I _really _am going to be sick."

"Call me." Mike said, then went off to go back home.

Marie smiled as Mike left, then nuzzled her pillow and decided to catch up on a good night's rest without Lee or May kicking or punching her in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike sat in her bedroom on her bed, reading her comic book. She couldn't help but think about her time with Marie and wondered what it would be like with her relationship with her from now on.

"Hey, Mike!" Ed greeted from her bedroom window.

Mike looked over. "Ed, what do you think you're doing!? Use the door like a normal person!"

"Your door was locked, Mike!" Ed smiled, falling into her bedroom. "Come on, Double D!"

Double D, the feeble member of their little group joined in through the window.

Mike rolled her eyes at them. "I wonder what you guys would do if there was a fire..." she murmured.

"Good afternoon, Mike, how are you coping without Eddy?" Double D asked her.

Mike shrugged. "I'm okay I guess... I mean, I miss him, but not as much as before... I wish I could call him, but I never got the chance to get his brother's number."

"Oh, how unfortunate," Double D pouted. "I wish there was something we could do."

"Mike, I know what would cheer you up," Ed said with a smile, he reached into his jacket and hopped onto the bed next to her with a monster book. "Evil Tim vs The Kingdom of the Blood-Sucking Voles of Bulgaria."

"Voles?" Mike pulled a face. "What the heck is a vole? Are you trying to say 'mole'?"

"No, Mike, a vole is a real animal," Double D replied. "It's a-"

"Boring!" Mike clammed him up before he could explain any further. "Sure, Ed, I'll read your book..."

Ed grinned, laughing then.

Mike took the book, then saw it was crude crayon drawings. "Why does it look like a three-year-old made this?"

"I drew it myself with Sarah's crayons." Ed smiled, showing the six pack box of art.

"Why, it appears Ed has hopped on the bandwagon of fandom and make his own work for the copywritten boundaries he so cherishes." Double D smiled.

"Guys, I kinda wanna be alone right now..." Mike said to them. "So, if you don't mind..."

"Keep Evil Tim as long as you want, Mike!" Ed waved, jumping out the window.

"I hope you'll be alright without Eddy, Mike..." Double D soothed the tomboy before going out the window.

Mike watched them leave and sighed as she got back to her book.


End file.
